What the Hell?
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight before her. Naruto and Sasuke in a loving embrace. What the hell? "Itachi, what the hell did you do?" A collection of interrelated oneshots. Always Complete! Random updates! Now staring Shisui! Taking prompt requests frequently!
1. What the Hell?

**Random one-shots for the win. I got a little bored and used a random ass prompt generator I found online and this is what it gave me. And so this was born, out of sheer boredom haha.**

 **Anyway!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters. Just the plot to this story.**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed.**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper.**

* * *

Sakura stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her. She had seen a lot of things in her seventeen years of life, but she had to say this shit took the damn cake. There was no logical explanation for the scene before her. As much as she was honestly enjoying this, it also made her cringe deep within. It was both hilarious and disturbing at the same time. Because right before her eyes...

She saw Sasuke, yes, Sasuke Uchiha, giving Naruto by far the most loving hug she had ever witnessed.

She was shocked beyond belief and still trying to pick her jaw up off of the ground.

Naruto looked absolutely mortified.

 _'Is that a blush on his face?!'_ Sakura shrieked internally, seeing as she was still unable to form a coherent sentence.

And Sasuke.

Poor poor angsty Sasuke, looked like he just wanted to keel over and die.

After what seemed like an eternity, and then some, Sakura finally managed to pick up her jaw and speak.

"Sasuke...are you alright? Why is Kami's name are you hugging Naruto?",She asked with a finely arched eyebrow raised.

"You wouldn't understand.", said Uchiha muttered, his arms tightening ever so slightly around the blond he was currently hugging's torso.

"Would you let go of me, you Duck Haired Bastard!", the blond shrieked before struggling against his dark haired team mates embrace.

"Do not insult the hair, asshole.", Sasuke growled before tightening his grip painfully.

"That hurts, you moron! Why are you even hugging me anyways?!", Naruto roared.

Sakura stood back and watched their exchanges but finally started to get to the point where she was drowning out their insults towards each other. She knew that Sasuke would never willingly hug Naruto, much less anybody. She knew of only one person who would be able to bend the young Uchiha into doing something so damn humiliating. She took one last look at her idiotic team mates before she turned and disappeared in a gust of cherry blossoms.

* * *

Sakura ran through the Uchiha's compound, one destination in mind. When she arrived she didn't even bother to knock or announce herself. Sasuke's parents were used to her bursting in for one reason of another. Whether it was to report that one of their sons had been injured, or that one of her boys was probably going to be maimed by the petite young woman. Or in this case, when Itachi decided he was going to pull a prank on his younger brother. This time, they assumed, was the latter.

"ITACHI!", Sakura roared.

Mikoto and Fugaku quickly shielded their ears with their hands, good Kami the girl could yell. They couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity towards their eldest son when the small pink haired medic damn near took their door off when she entered their home. Did they mention her ability to shake the windows with the sheer force of her yelling? Because that was important.

Sakura whipped her head around and glared at the elder Uchiha when he made his way down the stairs.

"Is there a problem, Sakura?", Itachi asked calmly.

"Itachi, is there a reason that your brother currently has Naruto in what could be translated as a loving embrace?", she snorted.

"Ah, that.", he nodded.

"What is she talking about, Itachi?", his mother spoke up from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, mother.", the elder Uchiha called back.

"Answer the question, Itachi. It looked like your brother never wanted to stop or to kill himself. It's kind of hard to tell with him.", Sakura sighed.

Oh, that's easy, you see...", Itachi started, not even noticing that his mother was poking her head out of the kitchen to listen, as well as his father silently srttin ghis newspaper down.

"Well?", Sakura prompted, laughing a little at the clan heads obvious interest in what their oldest child had done to their youngest.

"I told him if he didn't act on his little crush on the blond fool that I would terminate tomatoes from the world.", Itachi shrugged.

"You told your brother...that you would make tomatoes go extinct?!", Sakura exclaimed.

"My, my, Fugaku, did you know our little Sasu-chan was gay?", Mikoto asked her husband, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Fugaku was stunned,"My youngest son is gay?"

"That's what you got out of all of this? I thought Sasuke being gay was obvious as hell, but then again, you don't see him with Naruto as much as you do. But yeah, he's got the hots for Naruto.", Sakura shrugged.,"Now then, are you aware that your brother is an absolute moron?"

"After him believing that I have the ability to destroy all the tomatoes in the world, I am fully aware.", Itachi sighed.

"Should we go peel him off of Naruto?"

"I think that would be best, yes."

And so the two left, leaving the parents of the Uchiha brothers to digest the news that their baby was indeed, a homosexual.

* * *

When the two arrived back to the exact spot that Sakura had left the two hugging morons, she had to resist the urge to snort. Somehow while they were gone, the blond must have given up and excepted the embrace from the younger Uchiha. Sakura turned her head and stared at Itachi.

"Do we tell them?", she asked quietly.

"Not quite yet, I want to see how long it takes my brother to notice we've returned."

"I like the way you think.", she snickered,"Dango after this?"

"Thought you'd never ask.", he smirked.

The two made idle chit chat while they watched the hugging couple in front of them. It took about ten minutes before Naruto had noticed them.

"Oi, you two just going to stand there or are you going to peel him off of me?!", he shouted.

"Has my brother not told you anything?", Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you dare, brother.", Sasuke threatened.

"Tell him what? That you've had the hots for Naruto since we were fourteen?", Sakura piped up with a knowing smirk.

All the color drained from Sasuke and Naruto's faces.

"You what?", Naruto whispered.

"You heard her, you idiot.", Sasuke mumbled.

"What does you hugging me right now have to do with that though?"

"Oh, that would be my doing. I threatened to kill all the tomatoes if he didn't confess to you.", Itachi shrugged.

"IT TOOK THE THREATENING OF TOMATOES TO ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME?!", Naruto roared.

Sasuke flinched but nodded.

"Itachi, shall we leave them to it? I don't think I want to be here when those two finally snap and start tearing each others clothes off.", Sakura suggested.

"I think that would be wise.", Itachi sighed, wrapping an arm around the girls waist.

"You know, he's probably going to get us back for this."

"I expect him to."

"Good."

* * *

 **Haha and done! Like I said above, I was bored and wanted to write something random. It was a random prompt given to me by the internet and this is what came out of it.**

 **Anyways!**

 **If you enjoyed, leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Of Super Glue and Shisui

**So I decided to add a second chapter to this story.**

 **A lovely reviewer by the name of MeAnna NeKo gave me a lovely idea and I decided to roll with it.**

 **So have a bonus chapter with some Shisui action!**

 **Warning: I've never even CONSIDERED writting Shusui before now so hopefully I captured him alright, if not, my apologies!**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow! If you have an idea for another chapter that I could add to this story, feel free to give me your ideas, chances are I'll add them to this.**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper.**

* * *

A sharp knock against Sasuke's bedroom window roused him from his slumber. He silently grabbed the kunai he kept stashed under his pillow and slowly made his way out from under his blankets, he didn't sense any killing intent around his home, but he could never be too careful. Rouge ninja weren't the only one's he had to worry about. Especially when his brother and team mate seemed to get off on exploiting his weaknesses. He slowly made his way towards his window, pressing his back against the wall once he was next to it. He took a slow, steady breath before whipping his body in front of the window, kunai raised defensively, and threw open the window. When his window flew outwards, he heard a thump followed by a groan of pain before he groaned irritably.

"Shusui, what the hell are you doing here, it's the middle of the damn night.", he groaned, throwing the kunai in his hand at his cousin out of annoyance. He knew his cousin would dodge it, but it was the thought that counted. Right?

"Now, now baby Sasu-chan, is that anyway to treat your favorite cousin?", Shisui pouted from outside the window.

Sasuke heard his cousin pick himself up off the ground and stepped back before his cousin could ram into him when he decided to invade his bedroom. The young Uchiha let out a disgruntled sigh the minute his cousin stepped foot into his room. It looked like he was awake for the day, just great.

"What do you want, cousin?", Sasuke ground out, crossing his arms as he waited for an explanation.

"What? I can't stop by to tell you that I'm proud of you for not only coming out of the closet, but finding yourself a little boyfriend on top of it. I knew Sakura and Itachi were going to try to threaten you into admitting your feelings but I never thought that threatening you with the demise of your favorite snack would make you easy to manipulate.", Shisui explained, smirking at his cousins now flustered state.

"You're a dick, cousin. You knew they were going to force me into admitting my crush on the dobe and you didn't warn me?", he snapped.

"Now why would I do that? It's more fun this way.", the elder Uchiha pointed out with a snicker.

"If you're just going to stand there and give me shit all night, get out.", Sasuke snapped.

"And here I was going to offer you a way to get back at them, but I guess you don't need my help.", Shusui shrugged, turning to leave by means of the window.

"Wait."

"Hmmmm?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh Sasu-chan, you're going to love this."

"I'm all ears."

"So, here's the plan..."

* * *

Sakura walked towards the Uchiha compound, her and Itachi were going to do some training that day on a new jutsu the two had been working on. As she walked up to the door to the Uchiha brothers home, she heard a small crash coming from inside and promptly walked through the threshold of their home. She never knocked anyways. When she entered the home, she expanded her chakra to feel for unknown presences in the home, when she found none, she scratched her head in confusion. The boys knew better than to spar in the house, so where had the crashing sound come from?

"Itachi?", she called out.

"In here, Sakura.", came the muffled voice of Itachi.

Sakura followed the sound of her boyfriends voice, only to find him sprawled out lazily on the couch in the sitting room.

"What was with the crash?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasuke tackled me and ran away. Such a strange boy."

"I see...", she trailed off before walking around the couch and planting her rear end on her lovers stomach. She ignored the soft rush of air that left his lips when she applied her full weigh to his stomach.

"Comfortable?"

"Quite.", she smirked.

The two say like that for awhile in comfortable silence. That was the nice thing about their relationship, the silences were never awkward or uncomfortable. People thought they complimented each other quite nicely. They couldn't help but agree. Sakura began to doze off on her boyfriend's stomach until she felt a slight pressure against her chest. She opened her eyes to find that Itachi had full on groped her breast.

"Itachi...what the hell are you doing?", she asked as calmly as she could, her face beet red.

"I...I don't know. I can't remove my hand either."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Both ninjas snapped their heads around to see Sasuke staring at them with a look of utmost horror and disgust.

"Dear Kami, go to his room if you to are going to molest each other!", he cried uncharacteristically.

"Brother...what did you do.", Itachi demanded dangerously.

"Oh nothing.", Sasuke shrugged before turning his head towards the stairs leading to the upper level of the house.,"Oh mother! Itachi is molesting Sakura in the sitting room!"

Itachi and Sakura's eyes widened when they suddenly felt a pulse of angered chakra engulf the house before an enraged roar was heard from upstairs.

"ITACHI UCHIHA IF I COME DOWN THERE AND YOU ARE INDEED MOLESTING THAT POOR GIRL YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Itachi blanched at the thought of having to face his mothers wrath, she was more terrifying than their father. He began to pull at his hand with as much strength as he could muster but his hand would not budge.

His mother could be heard coming down the stairs slowly.

Sasuke looked on with a twisted sense of amusement.

Sakura was trying to decide if she was going to die of embarrassment or live long enough to slaughter her team mate.

Shusui was watching from a window with his chakra completely masked, a platter of dango sat balanced on his lap as he enjoyed the show.

Itachi continued to pull, with no avail.

When Mikoto entered the sitting room, she noticed two things.

One; her oldest son was trying and failing at removing his hand from Sakura's breast.

Two; Her youngest soon looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Sasuke...", the Uchiha matriarch started.

"Yes, mother?", Sasuke replied as calmly as he could, he knew he was caught.

"What did you do?", she growled.

"Shisui bribed with with tomatoes!", Sasuke accused, throwing a finger out towards the window where Shisui was trying his hardest to stay hidden.

When all eyes were turned towards the window, Sasuke turned on his heel and bolted out of his family home as quick as his feet could carry him.

He wasn't quite ready to die yet.

Mikoto's eyes zoned in on her nephew's hiding spot before she started to stalk towards the window, fully intending on beating him to a pulp for encouraging her youngest son to use some weird ass jutsu to make her eldest molest her future daughter in law.

"Auntie I can explain!", Shisui cried before jumping down from his hiding spot before attempting to flee his aunts wrath.

Mikoto jumped from the window and proceeded to tail her nephew.

When the coast was clear, Itachi removed his hand easily from his girlfriends chest.

"You planned that, didn't you?", she smirked.

"Of course, do you really think my brother's shitty attempt at smearing super glue to my hands would really work? Shisui isn't as smart as he thinks, and neither is my brother."

"Good point, that's two points for us and Sasuke zero."

The two couldn't help but share a laugh at the younger Uchiha's expense.

"Dango?"

"Let's go, you foolish man."

* * *

Just as the couple left the Uchiha's residence, a booming laughter was heard coming from the kitchen, followed by the sound of a newspaper falling onto the tabletop.

Fugaku Uchiha had heard the entire exchange.

* * *

 **Bonus chapter complete!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed.**

 **Again, I have never written Shisui before and never intended to until it was sort of requested of me. If I failed to capture him correctly, again I'm sorry!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Itching Powder Part 1

**So, I decided that I'm going to continue writing chapters for this story. I truly enjoy writing random oneshots for this story and figured I might as well continue to do so. This story will not have a update schedule but it will be updated somewhat regularly, mostly when inspiration strikes me. If you have an idea for a prank for one party to play on the other, feel free to share. I will surely see what I can do to make that prompt into a oneshot for this! Hope you enjoy and all that fun stuff!**

 **Anyways!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow.**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper!**

* * *

Sakura and Itachi sat with their backs propped against a tree trunk, idly watching civialians as they walked through the markets. It had been about a week since Sasuke's poor attempt in getting revenge on them for setting up his loving embrace with the Nine Tailed Demon's host. Since that day neither of them had seen either Sasuke or Shisui. Kami only knows what had happened to them after Mikoto had gotten ahold of them. Both thought back to the looks of absolute horror that had adorned the aforementioned Uchiha's when the Uchiha matriarch had found out about their little plan to get Itachi in trouble with his mother. Both should have known that such a stunt wouldn't even be possible. Especially since both males knew that Mikoto would believe her eldest over the other two. And if there had been any doubt, she would have asked her eldest sons girlfriend for confirmation, knowing full well that the pink haired woman was a shitty liar and wouldn't have a choice but to tell her the truth.

"So, Itachi, how shall we get back at your brother and cousin for their shitty attempt at a prank?", Sakura asked from her perch in the tree. She had been going through all sorts of ideas in her head but wanted her lovers opinion before she set any plan into motion. She knew from the moment that her lover had tricked Sasuke into revealing his long concealed feelings for their team mate that the pranks and tricks were only just beginning. Not that she had any problem with such a thing. Life around the village had been boring and dull as of late and she was more than willing to play a petty trick or two to entertain herself until things began to pick up again.

"I had a few ideas in mind, but I'm sure you've got your own ideas swimming around in that terrifying mind of yours.", Itachi replied with a small smirk. He knew that his brother and cousin were expecting them to get them back at some point, but they had no idea when. Hell, nobody even knew where the two Uchiha's were currently hiding out at the moment.

After finding about her son's pathetic attempt at pranking her eldest son, Mikoto had chased the two males into the forests that surrounded the village. Itachi and Sakura knew that the woman had not been able to catch them, but they knew that she had scared them out of their wits just by chasing them. His mother was a kind and gentle hearted woman, it was rare for her to even raise her voice. So when they had heard her yell from the second floor of the Uchiha family home, they knew that they were well and truly screwed.

"I was thinking of covering all of their boxers in itching powder, I know that there is a clan meeting tomorrow that they wouldn't dare miss. It would make for quite the interesting meeting.", Sakura snickered, and evil glint flashing in her jade colored eyes. She reached into the pouch strapped to her thigh and pulled out a bag of itching powder, holding it up for Itachi to see.

"It would be rather enjoyable to watch them squirm. Shall we make our way back to the compound and get this done? I have a feeling that those two will not return until right before they are supposed to be at the meeting. They will most likely run back to the compound, change clothes, and head to the meeting.", Itachi explained with a slight nod before hopping down from his perch in the tree.

"Sounds good to me, let's show Sasuke and Shisui that we aren't to be challenged.", Sakura agreed with a small chuckle. She hopped down from the tree, landing gracefully next to her lover before grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

The walk back to the compound was spent in silence, the only sound around them was from Sakura and her random giggling. She knew that making Sasuke and Shisui's manhood's itch during an important clan meeting was a low blow, but they had started a war and she wasn't about to hold back. It just wouldn't be in her nature to do so.

Once they reached the compound, they decided to take care of Sasuke's room first, seeing as it was closer to them than Shisui's home. They slid into the younger Uchiha's bedroom window silently and got to work spreading itching powder all over his shirts, pants, boxers, even his socks. No article of clothing was left untouched. Sakura and Itachi couldn't help but giggle like lunatics while they doused the poor males clothing in the powder. Hopefully he would learn not to challenge them in the future. And if he didn't learn his lesson, well, then they would just have to step their game up and hit him even harder.

Once they finished with the younger Uchiha's belongings, they left threw his window once again and swiftly made their way towards Shisui's home. Luckily for them, it wasn't too far from the Uchiha's main house, the only tricky part would be not getting spotted by the random Uchiha's that were walking around the compound. They quickly decided that their best bet would be to take to the trees that lined the compound and make their way to Shisui's home that way.

After the short trek through the trees, both Sakura and Itachi sent out a small pulse of chakra, scanning Shisui's home to make sure he hadn't returned. When they both found that the small house was empty they shot each other small, amused smiles that were laced with mischief. The quickly located their targets bedroom. The both sent out another small pulse of chakra to check the room for traps before entering through the window. The moment their feet touched the ground they got to work.

After handing Itachi a small package filled with itching powder, she got started on the clothes the elder Uchiha stashed away in his dresser while her lover took care of the clothes hanging up in the small closet on the other side of the room. Itachi turned his head towards his lover when he heard her snort with amusement, he raised an eyebrow in question, only to snort as well when Sakura held up her find.

Silk boxers with chibi panda eating dango.

Itachi quickly made a mental note to torture his cousin about his possession of such horrendous boxers at a later date.

Once their mission in revenge was complete, the duo decided as an after thought to douse poor Shisui's sheets in the remaining amount of itching powder. They would show him who the true masters of pranks really were.

After today, neither Sasuke or Shusui would question their authority ever again.

With their job completed, the lovers joined hands and exited the house and made their way back to the main house to wait for the show to begin. The clan meeting was early the next morning and they had a few things to take care of before they both retired for the night. Luckily for Sakura, the Uchiha elders recognized her relationship with the clan heir and she was allowed to attend the meetings.

She was going to be able to witness her plan motion.

And she could hardly contain her excitement.

 _'Let the games begin, bitches'_

Just as the lovers were about to enter the main house, Itachi stopped and regarded the woman he loved.

"Dango?"

"For fucks sake, you're going to give yourself diabetes. I'm an amazing medic but even _I_ can't cure diabetes!"

" _Dango?"_

"Fine, come on you silly man."

* * *

 **So I have decided that this is particular prank is going to come in two separate parts. As I stated above, I will continue to write random oneshots to go along with the set up I've got here. If anyone has a prank that they would like to see featured, you are more than welcome to contribute. I have found myself with more time on my hands than I know what to do with so I decided to put that time towards writing. It's a pretty good pass time if I do say so myself.**

 **So please, if you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Itching Powder Part 2

**This took a lot longer to get out than I had originally planned, sorry about that! A bit shorter than normal, but an update is an update, yeah?**

 **Anyway!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story!**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper**

* * *

Previously;

 _Once their mission in revenge was complete, the duo decided as an after thought to douse poor Shisui's sheets in the remaining amount of itching powder. They would show him who the true masters of pranks really were._

 _After today, neither Sasuke or Shusui would question their authority ever again._

 _With their job completed, the lovers joined hands and exited the house and made their way back to the main house to wait for the show to begin. The clan meeting was early the next morning and they had a few things to take care of before they both retired for the night. Luckily for Sakura, the Uchiha elders recognized her relationship with the clan heir and she was allowed to attend the meetings._

 _She was going to be able to witness her plan motion._

 _And she could hardly contain her excitement._

 _'Let the games begin, bitches'_

* * *

Itachi stepped in the clan meeting halls with Sakura's hand curled pleasantly around his arm, a barely concealed smirk adorning his features. Neither him nor his lover could wait for the meeting to start and for their prank to commence. Sure, if Itachi's father, mother, or any of the elders were to ever found out that they were behind the mayhem that was about to ensue they'd be well and truly screwed.

And not in a good way.

But it was worth it.

The couple took their normal seats across from Fugaku and Mikoto and waited silently for the guests of honor to arrive. They made small talk with Itachi's parents while they waited. It had started off with a small, pleasant conversation. Asking how their days had been, how their last mission had gone, the works. Normal stuff.

Until Mikoto decided to ruin it by asking Sakura the one question that she had hoped that the lovely Uchiha woman would never ask her in the presence of either of her sons.

"So, Sakura, you're nineteen now, correct?", Mikoto asked innocently, eyeing the girl and her eldest son.

"That's correct. Why do you ask, Mikoto?", Sakura replied awkwardly.

"Well, you're not getting any younger. When do you and Itachi plan on getting married and providing Fugaku and myself with grandchildren to spoil? Kami knows that Sasuke won't be providing them any time soon, seeing as he's finally exited the closet.", she asked smoothly.

The whole room went silent. Every member of the Uchiha counsel froze and turned their attention towards their matriarch.

"Mother!"

"Mikoto!"

"Auntie!", Shisui yelped as he entered the room, his fingers twitching at his sides. He quickly dived into his normal seat in the room, fidgeting subtly, silently wondering why the fuck he was so damned itchy.

"Mrs. Uchiha!", Sakura sputtered with a bright red blush. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed that her face wasn't the only one that was an unnatural shade of red. Actually, it looked like Itachi was ready to pass out.

"I just want to know when I can expect grandchildren. Fugaku and I aren't getting any younger and neither are you and my son.", she pointed out innocently.

"We haven't even discussed marriage!", Itachi protested, his face burning with embarrassment.

"You two have been together forever, how has marriage never become a topic of conversation?", Fugaku asked suspiciously, his eyes squinting at his son and his lover.

Shisui sat in his spot, his finger fidgeting as he resisted the urge to scratch his most intimate spots. Why the shit was he so damned itchy?!

"We've been together for two years, sir. We have both chosen to hold off on marriage until we are ready to retire as ninja, that is why we don't talk about it.", Sakura explained smoothly.

Sasuke choose this time to enter the room. His black eyes scanned the room and zeroed in on his brother and his team mate. He slowly made his way over to his usual seat next to his mother and walked with as much pride as he could while practically drowning in his brothers clothing.

"Well, have you two at least had sex?", Mikoto asked, her eyes shining with well practiced innocence.

Sasuke tripped over his too long pants leg and went tumbling to the floor the moment those words left his mother's mouth.

Shisui had a look of pure horror on his face while he imagined his favorite cousin actually having a sex drive, his hands absently scratching at his thighs.

Sakura looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in that room.

Itachi looked ready to impale himself with one of the decorative fans that were tastefully hung up on the walls.

Fugaku started to question his sanity.

The elders just sat there, waiting for some damn answers. The goddamned gossips. They were worse than Ino! And they had front row seats!

"Well, have you?", Mikoto asked again as she leaned over the table, her arms resting gracefully on the tables surface.

"Sasuke has sex with Naruto more than Itachi and I have sex!", Sakura screeched, doing whatever she had to do to divert the attention away from her and her lover.

Fugaku promptly fainted in a very un-Uchiha-like manner at his possible future daughter in laws words.

Mikoto's face flushed bright red at the thought of her youngest son having any sort of sexual encounters.

Itachi slowly started to reach for one of the decorative fans, fully intending to end his existence if this continued.

Shisui finally gave in to his urge to scratch and fled the room screaming about 'great balls of itchy fire.'

The elders just watched the older Uchiha flee the room with his hands down his pants, slowly shaking their head at his actions.

Sasuke embraced his inner turtle and slowly retracted his head so it was hidden within the high collar of his brother's shirt, his face burning with shame.

Needless to say, this meeting was going to have to be rescheduled.

* * *

 **A bit shorter than usual, but there will probably be a third part to this at some point.**

 **Again, if you have pranks that you would like to see, drop your ideas in a review and they will probably show up here at some point.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
